Irresistible Sexy Cat!
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Ikuto come's to see Amu, our favorite heroine..But when he sees a pink diary, he has to read it.. And in it Amu call's him.....


**

* * *

**

Hey, here I am again, this time it's a Amuto story (and it's only my 2 Shugo Chara fanfic)  
It's a One-Shot, so don't expect new chapters...maybe if you guys review much (10,15 reviews) I might try to...  
But i'm not really good at this sort of stuff XD  
I want to say something else:on my _'I Kissed Amu!' _story, more then 70 people visited and read it, but only ONE reviewed...isn't that sad? I even allow  
Anon reviews! Just something that was on my mind...Oh and, if I find inspiration I will write a Kukaimu (KukaixAmu) one-shot,drabble or MAYBE a chapter-story  
Dunno yet...Arigato for reading this thing and my story, please leave a review

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Shugo Chara! or its characters, but I do want to

Name:Irresistible Sexy Cat!  
Rating:T  
Author:Me XD (Kyoko Hatsuki-chan)  
Words:498 T.T  
For:Myself and my loyal readers, it was just a idea that 'popped' up in my brains

'_Why is he so damn sexy!!_' A frustrated girl thought, she glared at three strange floating creatures.  
"What's wrong Amu-chan?" A pink haired asked. She waved with her pompom's. The girl named Amu just sighed."Nothing is wrong, Ran" Ran shook her head and headed towards the bag of Amu, were she could sleep a little bit …'_I wonder what's wrong with Amu-chan…' _Was the last thing she thought of before she fell into a deep sleep. Miki and Suu were worried too. "Amu-chan, you should tell us desu!" the green one, Suu named said. Miki nodded in agreement and Amu sighed, once again. "It's really nothing, I would tell you guys if it was otherwise, ne?" the two rolled their eyes and Amu poked them. "You know, you guys really trust me, ne?" Suu smiled her sweet smile, and Miki was sketching a bit."Well G'night , I'm tired…" Miki and Suu said okay, only that Suu added a little 'desu' and went to sleep themselves.

--With Ikuto--

Ikuto sighed and watched Utau, she was practicing her singing in the micro.

_Kuroi Dayamondo, Black Diamond!!_

She finished singing Black Diamond, and Ikuto used his cat reflexes to run, otherwise she would have probably used her 'hug attack' again. Utau pouted when she didn't see Ikuto anymore. And Ikuto was happily staring from the roof, which was made of glass (that's why he could still see her xD) He start walking away, roof to roof, to a familiar strawberry head's home…ehm _balcony_

Tick, tick

Amu was awaked by a loud sound coming from her balcony."Yo" she heard a dark cool voice say.  
"I..I…Ikuto!" of course Amu knew this without looking. Ikuto smirked, she was blushing, and he didn't even say or do something, except 'Yo' .  
He came closer and took her chin in his hands "Well Amu, already blushing? Tsk, tsk, perverted kid" his face came closer, and her blush became redder. He then stopped "You'd thought I would kiss you?" He smirked again, she was blushing like mad."Perverted kid" he said again. "I'm not perverted!" Ikuto grinned like a Cheshire cat when he found a pink book."Well, what's this? A diary?" He took the last written page and start reading loud "That stupid perverted irresistible sexy handsome cat!" Ikuto grinned and closed the diary "So you think I'm sexy and irresistible, how charming" She was now fully awake and standing up.. "I didn't write tha…." The rest was muffled as he kissed her. She start kissing back and the kiss became more then passionate. "I love you, Ikuto" she finally said, a minute after their kiss. "I love you to, perverted kid" he answered "Hey! I'm not a kid!" He start grinning again "So you admit you are perverted?" she pouted, she knew she couldn't win a fight like that with the perverted king himself.

**Again, please leave a little message, of course you don't have to, but author's just like reviews (and I love CC too...I don't mind flames either XD)  
Only have to write 2 story's more...and then I reached 10 story's!!  
That's a great thing for me  
Well...I think about 1 Kukaimu and one Sailor Moon story (Ouran High School Host Club is to hard to write about .)**

Bye,

Kyoko-san 


End file.
